Isaac's Night at Freddy's
by Noscopeabomb
Summary: Isaac gets sucked into the world of Five Nights at Freddy's and goes a bit...crazy. Rated T for oogedy boogedy scenes, not sexy scenes but, well, Isaac loves to curbstomp.


**Did you read the title yet? I think you should. You know who Isaac Clarke is? Yes that Isaac Clarke. He somehow was taken into the world of Five Nights at Freddy's and let's just say that that didn't turn out to well. For the animatronics of course. I do not own the rights to the Fnaf franchise or the rights to the dead space franchise, this is purely a work of fiction. Also, if you haven't guessed yet, Isaac Clarke is a bonafide badass so, if you fear for the fnaf crew's health, do not read this fanfiction. Also, this is dead space 2 Isaac Clarke so he can talk. Lastly, this fanfiction brings a certain...murderous tone to Isaac, so...yeah, if you want to remember Isaac Clarke as not a murderer then don't read. Also, at the end of the chapter, there are spoilers for dead 2 so...yeah. Without further ado, please, read on my courageous reader.**

 **(POV)**

" **Dialogue"**

' **Have another meaning or a different way to say something'**

(Isaac Clarke)

I woke up in a chair in what appeared to be a security office. However, I was still wearing my engineering suit but was missing the helmet.

"What the hell? Where am I?" I asked myself as a phone started to ring. Then I answered the call.

"Hello? Hello hello? Hey, congrats on the new security guard job." He said.

"What?" I asked as he kept talking.

"Your job is to watch the place and make sure no one breaks in." He said.

"Alright, I can do this." I said to myself as he continued to talk.

"So, if you see anyone who 'joins the party uninvited' then just take them down and call the police." He said.

"How?" I asked as he then went on to say.

"There's a taser in your desk in the leftmost drawer so you can use that to,subdue any adversaries you may have during the night."

"Cool." I said as I grabbed the taser and played with it a bit, just throwing it up in the air and catching it to get past the boredom.

"So um, the animatronics-" He said as I interrupted.

"What animatronics?"

"-like to roam around the area at night and if they get into your office, then you can use the spare freddy head that was provided to you. Um, they might think you're a um, an exoskeleton without a body so they might try to stick you into it and um, I assume that it wouldn't be pleasant so um, just put on the freddy mask if anyone of them enters your office. Also um, there's a tablet that should be on your desk that will let you check the cameras." He said as I grabbed it from the desk and started to fiddle with it. "Um, you see the prize corner camera?" He asked.

"Yes." I said as I was already on that camera.

"Well um, that button right there that says wind box, um, you might want to keep that wound or else." He said.

"Or else what?" I asked a little bit annoyed.

"So um, that's about it, just survi-I mean just stay put until about 6:00 and then you can leave. That's about it, bye." Then the call ended.

"I have so many questions. I'm leaving." I said as I grabbed the taser and put it in my pocket, took the spare freddy head and put it on, and walked down the hallway towards what I assumed to be the exit. As I was right about to leave, I was gripped by a pretty scary looking bunny that looked metallic and turned around to face him.

"Where do you think you're goin?" He asked me in a harsh tone.

"I don't know where I'm going exactly but I do know that it's far away from here probably." I said as I pushed his hand off my shoulder. He then grabbed me again, this time more forcefully and slung me into a wall.

"Oh no you're not. You killed all those children Mr. Purple guy, now it's time for you to end." He said as he threw his fist at my face and punched the wall because I managed to duck in time. I then got up and landed a furious uppercut to his lower jaw and since I was wearing my engineering suit, I managed to throw him a few feet off the ground and away from me.

"Nice punch purple guy, but it'll take more than that." He said as he got up and wiped a bit of what appeared to be oil from his mouth and rushed at me, tackling me to the ground.

"Who's this purple guy you keep talking about, who ever they are, it's not me." I said as I pushed him off of me and slugged him in the face.

"Then who are you? No one would wear that armor to a pizzeria for children." He said as he spat out some more oil and got up.

"I'm an engineer. Not a damn purple person." I said as I pointed to myself.

"I don't believe you!" He said as he started running at me again.

"Fine, then die!" I said as I moved out of the way of his rushdown and threw him against the wall, breaking apart his face into a shimmer of metal plates and wires. He then fell to the floor in pain clutching his face. I then kicked him across the face and he fell on the floor. I used that to my advantage and with the added weight of the engineering suit, I stomped his arm off.

"My arm!" He said as he clutched his stub with his good hand.

"Don't fuck with me!" I exclaimed as I held up my boot above his face.

"Noo-" was all he was able to make out as O brought my boot down straight onto his face, ending him. He let out a sound like machinery failing before going limp.

"Fuck." I said as I stomped on him a few more times to make sure he was dead, leaving him in pieces all over the floor. I turned to my gaze to see that the exit was now locked. "Fuck." I said as I kicked the metal door, leaving no dent in it. I then turned around to see that there was a puppet looking thing.

"I see you've gotten to toy bonnie, but your rampage stops here." He said as he rushed towards me so fast that I couldn't see him and punched me across the face knocking me down. I got back up to be hit by a flurry of punches from every direction. He then seemed to encircle me. "How can you beat me, you might as well give up." He said as I tried to punch him but he quickly dodged out of the way.

"Don't fuck with me." I said as I wiped some blood off my chin.

"Or what?" He asked as I felt him punch me in the back.

"Or this!" I yelled as I used my stasis to blast the surrounding area, slowing him down immensely to a snail's pace.

"Whha-" was all he managed to get out before I threw him on the ground and stepped on his chest. I then grabbed his tore them clean off, revealing blood soaked cotton.

"How you gonna run now?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"You monster." He said.

"I'm not the one who tried to kill you first, I was just trying to leave." I said and I picked up his surprisingly heavy body and threw him back down on the floor. I then proceeded to mercilessly beat him down with my fists. My fists made contact to mostly his chest and head. "Stupid motherfucker!" I yelled as I started to punch him more and more, yelling curse words through all of it. I gave him one final punch to his chest, exploding the already puffed up head and spraying blood and cotton all over my suit. "Even in death you suck." I said as I stomped on his stomach one last time, leaving a hole in him. I then turned around to see a disfigured animatronic that looked like a pink fox that was run over by a car standing in the darkness with a horrified look on her face, probably from seeing her friends get mutilated. She tried to run but was stopped when I threw a wrench that I found on the floor at extreme speed in front of her with telekinesis, it stuck in the wall.

"Please don't kill me." She pleaded as I got closer to her and kneeled down next to her.

"Why is everyone trying to kill me?" I asked as she stayed there with s horrified look on her face as she eyed possibly the scariest human she's seen yet. "Answer me!" I yelled as she quivered in fear.

"Th-they think you're a child m-m-murderer." She said in our terror. "P-please d-d-don't kill me." She pleaded.

"I won't as long as you won't try to do the same to me." I said trying to comfort the now crying pink fox animatronic. "I'm Isaac, Isaac Clarke." I said as I reached my hand out a bit to shake hers.

"I-I'm mangle, and today, I'll be your murderer!" She said as she got a twisted grin on her face.

"What!?" I asked her as she started to coil her metal wires around me. "You bitch!" I yelled as she began to wrap a wire around and choke me.

"Now now. That is no way to talk to a woman." She said as her grip tightened.

"You're not a woman, you're a monster." I said as I started to wheeze. My vision started to fade a bit when I remembered the wrench. I managed to pull it out of the wall and shoot it into her head, knocking her off me. I then fell over and gasped for air.

"You dick!" She said as she lunged towards me. I kicked her off very quickly. I, was, pissed. I tied her legs and arms together using her own wires then grabbed her and started to mercilessly beat her into the ground, just slamming her into the ground like a hammer.

"Diiiie!" I yelled as I just grew more and more pissed and started to slam her into the floor harder. I then swung her above my head and hammer threw her into the wall, making her break up into little pieces as she hit the wall. I turned away when I heard what sounded like metal clinking. I turned back around to see her body start to try to reform itself. I then noticed a fire extinguisher on the wall. "Prepare to die you monster." I said as I grabbed the fire extinguisher with my kinesis and threw it at her parts, exploding on impact. There was nothing left of her except some splatters of oil everywhere. The explosion made a massive dent in the wall, breaking through about 5 layers of the the wall. "Damn, this is a strong place." I said. "Everyone's gonna die now." I said in a very pissed off tone. I grabbed the taser from my pocket and used my vast knowledge of engineering to implant the taser into my suit, making my fists electric. "This Is gonna be fun." I said with a dastardly grin as I walked down the hallway. Every step I took sounded like it would cause an earthquake. I eventually encountered an animatronic bear that looked slick in the security office. I ran towards it.

"Huh?" It said as it heard me running towards it. Before he could even put up his hands in defense, I bear hugged the bear, electrocuting it with my taser hands. After about a minute of electrocution, his eyes popped out and he fell limp.

"That was fun, what's next?" I asked as I heard the vent start to make noise. I looked in it to see an overly attractive chicken hiding in the vent. "Hello." I said with an evil grin.

"Please don't hurt me." She said.

"Your tricks won't work on me, I already killed that pink fox." I said as I grabbed her by the neck and pulled her out. I then picked her up by her neck with two hands and tried to use my electric fists but couldn't. "Damn, that bear must have broken the taser, well no matter, gonna have to do it the old fashion way." I said.

"What do you mean?" She got out as my grip tightened.

"I mean this." I said as I slammed her on the desk. "Gonna have to try harder then." I said as I hit her back on the desk again and again and again until it eventually broke in half with her being covered by the desk. I then jumped on the pile and landed on my feet incredibly hard and I saw a pile of oil appear from the rubble. "Nice." I said as I gave it one last stomp and left. I walked down the hallway for a bit when I noticed something in the shadows. I got down to inspect it further and found out something. "Is that a plasma cutter?" I asked as I got closer. "Holy shit it is!" I said as I picked it up. "This is gonna be too easy." I said as I filled it with some excess plasma energy and began to walk very confidently. As I walked, I was jumped by a chicken, a bunny, and a bear that were a bit withered which I subdued with ease with my plasma cutter by my side until I got to a dark room with random bits of machinery everywhere. "It's dark." I said as I tried to turn on my headlamp when I remembered that I didn't have it. "Shit." I said. I then saw something move in the shadows. "I shot st the shadow with my plasma cutter but to no avail. I then began to hear what sounded like a pirate laugh. I was then tackled to the ground by what appeared to be a beaten up pirate fox. "Hi laddie, you've been killing everyone in here and I can't allow that any longer." He said as he slashed at my armor with his hook hand, not enough to scratch me, but enough to almost get through my armor. I then kicked him off me and got up. I tried to shoot him with my plasma cutter when he grabbed it with his hook hand and threw it. It skidded across the ground then was impossible to see in all the darkness. He then slashed at my neck which I barely blocked with my forearm. The slash managed to cut through my armor and make me bleed. "Gotcha! Hahahahah!" He laughed maniacally. I ran out of the room and into the less dark area and saw him come at me. I managed to stop him from tackling me instead I grabbed him and used his momentum to spin around into his back and knock him into his stomach with me still on his back. I then grabbed his head and slammed it repeatedly into the floor until he flipped over then I fell onto the floor and he jumped on my chest and began to punch my face repeatedly until he attempted to finish me with his hook. "Prepare to die laddie!" He said as he held up his hook hand. "Ahahahahahaha!" He laughed maniacally as he dropped his hook hand onto my head which I narrowly avoided as I leaned my head to the left. Instead of him sticking his hook hand in my head, he got it stuck in the ground. I then got out from under him and got up then kicked him hard in the side. I kicked him hard enough for him to get unstuck from the ground but his hook hand was torn off. "Ay laddie, that was a bad move. Now you have to die!" He said as he rushed towards me and landed a heavy punch across my cheek with his stubbed hand. I then got up from the punch and attempted to get up when he jumped on me and started to repeatedly brutalize me with punches all over my face. He beat me down pretty bad until I managed to grab his hook from the ground and slam it into his eye.

"Take that!" I said as I wiped my bloodied face.

"My good eye! I'm blind!" He exclaimed he held his eye while his face was covered in blood. I then grabbed my plasma cutter and aimed it at his neck.

"Checkmate." I said as I shot his head clean off. He then ran around for a bit like a headless chicken until he ran into the wall and then fell down and went limp. I then shot off both his arms for good measure and left. I walked to down the hallway when my walk was interrupted by a small animatronic kid holding a balloon. Before he could even say a word I shot off both his arms.

"B-but I'm a kid." He said as he fell on the floor in pain.

"I've killed lots of kids and even infants on the sprawl, you're not different." I said as I shot off his legs and left him there to bleed out as I walked away to the exit. I noticed that the outside was very vibrant and I could hear someone calling my name.

"Isaac? Isaac? Isaac?" Said a somehow familiar feminine voice. I then walked out of the restaurant and woke up in a chair.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked as I looked around to see Ellie sitting next to me.

"You fell asleep or something once you got on the ship, I guess destroying the market must have exhausted you." She said as I remembered what I had done.

"Oh." I said as I slid back down in my seat.

"What do we do now?" She asked me.

"We go home." I said as I turned the ship towards Earth.

"You looked like you were having a pretty intense dream." She said as I noticed that I was sweating profusely.

"Nothing much, just some killer robots that looked like animals and such." I said nonchalantly.

"Okay, whatever." She said. I then fell back asleep and we went home.

 **End. I'm pretty sure the ending sucked a bit but come on, new fanfiction writer so please be gentle. Anyways, do any of you know why the last few lines of my fanfics are always cut off? It's really annoying and makes me have to do th thing. Anyways, rate and review and stay tuned for b**

 **B**

 **b**

 **B**

 **b**

 **B**

 **B**

 **B**

 **B**

 **B**

 **B**

 **B**

 **B**

 **B**

 **B**

 **B**

 **B**

 **B**

 **B**

 **B**

 **B**

 **B**

 **B**

 **B**

 **B**

 **b**

 **B**

 **B**

 **B**

 **B**

 **B**

 **B**

 **Hello up there.**


End file.
